


Hedgehogs Don't Eat Donuts

by fuxked



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hedgehogs, M/M, theyre in the second year of middle school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxked/pseuds/fuxked
Summary: Tobio had absolutely no clue how he'd gotten into this situation.Or, maybe he did. But he still wasn't sure how all of that amounted to this.Or;Kindaichi somehow gets a hedgehog and Tobio is too confused and exasperated to ask how or why and he and Kunimi just goes with it.





	Hedgehogs Don't Eat Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> bless u [discord](https://discord.gg/DMUP9K3) babs for laying this idea on me. yoire both blessings and i adore you both!
> 
> ive recently fallen into hell for this ship and have been thinking about it for days now,, 
> 
> anyways, please check out my [tumblr](http://drclscmlfy.tumblr.com) for more of and from me!

Tobio had absolutely no clue how he'd gotten into this situation. 

Or, maybe he did. But he still wasn't sure how all of that amounted to this.

He, Kindaichi, and Kunimi had gotten close throughout their first year, naturally gravitating towards each other and only getting more close as the year went on. They did a lot together, however reluctantly it had usually been on Tobio and Kunimis parts at the beginning. It still sort of was, but now it was more so exasperated and hesitant at whatever Kindaichi had up his sleeve rather than the outright reluctance that it used to be.

Usually he liked to keep to himself and out of situations but he couldn't help but he curious at receiving a picture of a hedgehog from Kindaichi and an address from Kunimi. He was used to strangers from the two of them, well, more from Kindaichi who usually somehow roped Kunimi into whatever he has planned, the two of them hanging up on him next.

So, he wasn't surprised that he'd found himself in a coffee shop on a Saturday afternoon with his two semi boyfriends trying to feed donuts to a hedgehog. 

“I don't think they're supposed to eat donuts..” Tobio mumbled, watching at the other tried for what seemed like the millionth time to get the hedgehog to eat anything.

They'd tried about seven different kinds of donuts by now, and the hedgehog was disinterested at best. He'd smell the offerings before turning away and all but ignoring the boys until they'd try with another flavor.

Kindaichi seemed to be under the impression that it'd have to eat some eventually, so he kept buying different kinds of donuts. What he didn't seem to consider was that they'd have to eat all of them now since the hedgehog wouldn't. They were taking up two whole tables, and the staff was starting to get annoying. The three boys and the hedgehog were at one table, and a pile of torn up, discussed donuts filled another. 

“This is all we have!”

“There's a pet store across the street..”

“I don't have any money!”

“That's because you just spent it all on donuts,” Kunimi sighed. Tobio was glad at least one of them shared his thoughts.

Even if we was confused and against everything happening, he would feel bad if the hedgehog didn't eat anything. So, with a sigh he walked up to the counter and just asked for a plain piece of bread and any kid of vegetables they had. Which, turned out to be some lettuce and baby carrots. 

He went back to the table, pulling apart pieces of bread and lettuce, holding them both out for the hedgehog. It sniffed both for about a minute or so, which honestly was already an improvement from the donuts. 

He almost sighed in relief at watching it start to nibble at the bread. He set the lettuce down and reached his hand out to stroke gently down its back.

A gasp and a hushed “How did you do that?” broke his concentration on the hedgehog, looking up to meet Kindaichis wide, surprised eyes. 

“I told you they don't eat donuts.”

“How was I supposed to know?” 

“Common sense?” Kunimi snorted, elbow on the table, chin on his palm. “Why would a hedgehog eat a Reece's flavored donut?”

“I like them, so I thought he might?”

“I don't think you're supposed to even give chocolate to hedgehogs.”

“I thought that was dogs?”

“I think it's all animals.” 

Tobio rolled his eyes at their bickering, tearing off a piece of bread and handing it over to Kindaichi. “If you want to feed it something so bad, here.” 

Kindaichi took the piece of break with a wide but soft smile that completely knocked all the air out of his lungs and made his chest feel tight. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kunimi looking between them with a look of total fondness. 

“He kinda looks like Iwaizumi-san, doesn't he?” Kunimi mumbled after a moment, looking down at the hedgehog.

“Maybe we should give it to Oikawa-san… I'm sure he'd like an Iwaizumi that doesnt talk back to him,” Kindaichi snorted. “Do you think he'd call it ‘Iwa-chan’ too?” 

“I hope not,” Tobio sighed, thinking he could only handle so much of Oikawa's theatrics as it was, let alone if something like this was added into the mix. “He'd probably neglect it.”

“True, he doesn't seem like he could take care of a pet. Iwaizumi-san would probably end up taking care of it in the end..” Kunimi nodded. 

“He could be own team mascot!” Kindaichi smiled, accidentally banging the table in his excitement, spooking the hedgehog. He reached down and rubbed a thumb behind his ear to calm him down.

“Unofficial, coach would never go for that.”

“Maybe if I keep him my mom will bring him to matches….”

“Would she?” Tobio asked, kind of liking the thought of having the small animal there to cheer them on. Well, cheer them on as much as a hedgehog really could. 

“I think so!” 

The three of them smiled at each other. Or, Kindaichi smiled. Tobio and Kunimis faces just softened a bit, the two of them not much for actual smiling. 

Again, Tobio wasn't totally sure how he'd managed to get here, how he'd managed to become friends with these two, let alone this little bit more with them. Didn't know how he'd managed to work his way into their space, and them into his, but he wasn't going to complain about it.

Maybe in the future things would be more clear, more easily defined. Or maybe they wouldn't. Tobio didnt really think he'd mind much either way if he was being honest. There were a lot of things he couldn't explain about what they were doing, about what he was feeling, but that was alright. He didn't think the other two had much more of a clue than he did.

All he knew is that he was happy. They were happy. He was happy with them and they were happy with him. And it was more than enough for him.


End file.
